Hidden love
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Hinata menyukai Naruto. Naruto? Hampir semua Teman2 sekelas Hinata menyangka dan mendukung Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran... tapi 4 orang laki2 sahabat Naruto tidak berfikir begitu Awal cerita tidak mendukung akhir cerita... One-Shot Don't like Don't re


Naruto punya Kishimoto-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...XD*pake toa*

Tapi fic ini punya saya asliiiiiiiiii... XD

Fic ke 6 ku...

Udah lama Gak bikin fic NaruHina(sebenarnya bukan NaruHina)...

Genre: Frienship or Romance?

(aku akan mengerjai para pembaca...*walau sebenarnya gak ngerjain*)

**Warning: Gaje, Gaje, Gajeeeeeee...** XD **+ typo**

Seting terlepas dari zaman ninja. _**Don't Like Don't Read**_

Pokoknya jangan ketipu sama awal cerita.

**Hidden love**

**(by: Safira Love SasuNaru)**

**Hinata POV**

Sudah seharian ini kupandangi dirinya. Rambut pirangnya yang halus. Senyumnya yang cerah. Mata biru safir-nya yang indah. Wajahnya yang manis. Sikapnya yang lucu dan menarik. Semua tentang dirinya begitu bermakna. Aku menyukainya. Aku hanya dapat memandanginya. Oh, perkenalkan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bersekolah di Konoha high School. Umurku 17 tahun dan sekarang meduduki kelas 2 SMA. Aku hanyalah gadis yang pemalu. Tidak seperti 'dirinya' yang banyak disukai banyak orang. Sifatku dan sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Aku seorang gadis pemalu menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang pemberani dan ceria. Mungkin Naruto-kun tidak mengingatkulagi. Tapi aku mengingatnya. Aku selalu satu sekolah dengannya. Selalu satu kelas dengannya dimulai dari kelas 4 SD. Aku mulai menyukainya dan memperhatikannya lebih sering lagi semenjak kejadian itu.

**Flashback**** On (8 tahun yang lalu)**

**(Waktu pulang sekolah)**

"Kembalikan... Tolong kembalikan buku-ku!" pintaku pada dua anak teman sekelas denganku sedang memegang-sh lebih tepatnya merebut- buku diary-ku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hahaha...Coba saja kalau bisa," kata seorang anak laki-laki yang emegang bukuku bernama Suigetsu.

"Ke..kembalikan," pintaku lagi sambil berusaha merebutnya.

"Hahaha...Payah sekali kau. Mengambil buku sendiri saja susah payah," sahut seorang perempuan temannya Suigetsu, bernama Karin.

"Ka... Karin-chan, Su..Suigetsu-kun, tolong kebalikan buku diary-ku," pintaku lagi lirih sambil ketakutan.

"Kami kan Cuma meminjamnya. Besok juga kami kembalikan Iya gak Suigetsu?" jawab Karin santai dan kesal.

"He-eh,"

"Ta, tapi... Itu pribadi sekali," ucapku masih taku-takut sambil meraih tangan Karin.

"Berisik," ucap Karin kesal sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang aku pegang dan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, aku jatuh terdorong mundur.

"Akh... itte," ucapku kesakitan.

"HEI, APA KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?" seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tepatnya bernama Naruto yang datang dengan sahabatnya(laki-laki) berambut pantat ayam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, kembalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya Suigetsu!" perintah Sasuke-kun dengan malas dan santainya+dingin tanpa ekspresi.(**Author:** Cih, Uchiha Jaim)

"Sa...sasuke-kun? A, aku..." (Karin)

"CEPAT,"

Kata-kata Karin terputus karena bentakan Sasuke-kun keras.

"Ha, hai'. Suigetsu, kembalikan bukunya," (Karin)

"I,iya..." ucap Suigetsu gagap sambil mengembalikan buku diary-ku yang langsung aku pegang erat dan mereka berdua pun kabur keluar.

"Na...Naruto-kun ? Sa...Sasuke-kun?" sahutku lirih.

"Daijoubu Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto-kun cemas sambil menyodorkan sebelah untuk membantuku berdiri tangannya

TWITCH

Sebuah tanda perapatan jalan muncul di dahi seseorang(**Author:** kalian taukan siapa? Hehe).

"He-eh Naruto-kun," ucapku gagap sambil menerima sodoran tangannya.'Hina-chan?' batinku

"Kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang, Hinata-san?" tanya Sasuke-kun dingin dan datar.

"A, ano... Ta, tadi aku sedang tugas piket. Aku juga sedang menunggu sepupuku yang sedang mengambil barangnya," ucapku pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku balik.

"Ah. Etto... tadi aku mau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan," jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku hanya menemani si 'baka' ini," ucapnya datar.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'baka' hah?" tanya Naruto-kun kesal kepada Sasuke-kun.

"Kau,"

"Ugh... Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya Hina-chan. Ayo Sasuke," ucap Naruto-kun dengan tersenyum lebar sambil menarik baju Sasuke agar keluar kelas.

"Hei hei, baka. Lepaskan aku bajuku," protes Sasuke-kun kesal karena baju-nya ditarik-tarik.

"I, iya Naruto-kun. Hati-hati ya," ucapku tersenyum lembut.

"Jaa neee~~" ucap Naruto lagi sambil meninggalkan kelas.

**Flashback Off**

**X Pemisah****(Hehehe)Pemisah X**

**Hinata POV**

Semenjak kejadian itu. Aku makin akrab dengan Naruto-kun. Main bersama, makan bersama, satu kelompok bersama. Tapi, Semenjak naik kelas 3 Junior High School, aku jarang bicara dengan Naruto-kun. Kenapa? Karena aku harus belajar dengan gita agar nilaiku bagus. Otou-sama sangat tegas. Aku jarang sekali bermain. Paling tidak aku hanya bermain dengan teman-teman perempuanku saat sekolah saja. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai dekat kembali dengan Naruto. Aku sangat senang. Rasanya bahagia sekali. Kadang aku sering melihat mukanya memerah saat teman-teman Naruto-kun menggoda Naruto-kun dengan berkata "Kau pacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata ya?" atau "Enaknya punya pacar seperti Hinata,". Aku yang mendengar pun malu. Mukaku memanas. Dengan muka yang memerah juga, Naruto-kun mengelak kata-kata temannya dengan berkata." Apa-apaan sih kalian? Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Hinata,". Rasanya sedih sekali mendengar kata-kata Naruto-kun saat itu. Tapi aku memang bukan pacarnya.

Banyak teman-teman perempuanku mendukung hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun. Contohnya Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Mereka bertiga sahabat baikku. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten adalah sahabat baikku semenjak masuk Konoha High School. Mereka selalu sekelas denganku dari kelas satu. Aku bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Sakura dan Ino adalah Fans terberat Sasuke-kun. Kalau dari yang kulihat, Sakura dan Ino selalu mengucapkan salam kepada Sasuke-kun dan memberinya surat maupun hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun setiap paginya. Dengan hasil yang ditolak mentah-mentah dari idolanya. Aku merasa kasian dengan mereka berdua. Tapi mereka berdua tidak menyerah. Padahal mereka berdua cantik-cantik. Lucu juga. Ah, kalau Tenten adalah tipe perempuan pemberani. Dia sudah memiliki pacar. Namanya Kankuro. Sabaku no Kankuro. Dia adalah senpai kami disekolah. Entah kenapa Tenten bisa berpacaran dengannya. Setahuku Tenten suka sekali dengan Hyuuga Neji. Sepupuku. Tapi walau Tenten masih suka kepada Neji-kun, kurasa tidak akan menjadi pacarnya. Karena yang kudengar, Neji-kun sudah memiliki pacar(**Author:** kalian pasti tau kan siapa pacarnya ? Hehehe). Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Neji-kun tidak pernah memberi tahu kepadaku siapa orang yang berhasil merebut hati idola sekolah kedua(neji) sesudah Sasuke.

Kadang Sakura menyemangatiku dengan berkata, "Hinata, tenang saja. Dari gelagat Naruto, dia pasti suka kamu," atau Ino yang berkata, "Naruto itu pasti malu-malu untuk bilang suka ke kamu," atau Tenten bilang, "Hinata-chan. Sabar ya. Yang pasti kamu harus sabar nunggu hasilnya," dan aku hanya membalas dengan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Terima kasih ya teman-teman. Kalau dia memang pantas untukku, aku akan menunggunya," dan dibalas senyuman dari ketiga sahabatku.

Karena banyak teman-teman bilang kalau aku dan Naruto-kun cocok, entah kenapa aku senang sekali. Dan akupun sempat berfikir kalau Naruto-kun memang menyukaiku. Aku berfikir begitu karena suatu kejadian itu.

**Flashback On**

**(istirahat siang)**

"Na, Naruto-kun," panggilku lirih ke Naruto-kun malu-malu.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Nani?" tanyanya menghampiriku.

"A, aku membuatkanmu makan siang. Kamu mau makan bersamaku?" tanyaku malu-malu dengan suara agak keras sambil menyodorkan bekal yang kubuat untuknya.

"Eeehhh... Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan muka memerah.

"Ng..." anggukku dengan muka memerah juga.

"Kalau begitu ayo Hinata-chan," sambil memegang tangankulalu menarikku kekursinya.'Naruto-kun memegang tanganku,'

"Kebetulan sekali aku sudah lapar. Tadi aku juga mau makan siang bersama Sasuke, eh dianya ada tugas Osis. Huh, menyebalkan," ucapnya kesal dengan bibir yang dimajukan yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hmpf..." dengusku menahan tawa.

"Ne~~ Hinata-chan~~ jangan tertawakan aku..." ucapnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Ma, maaf Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun kan tau, Sasuke-kun itu kan ketua OSIS. Jadi harus dimaklumi," ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Hm... Aku tau itu. Aku makan ya bento darimu," ucapnya semangat tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ha, hai'..."

"Naruto mengambil sumpitnya lalu mengambil telur gulung yang ada dalam bento itu lalu memakannya" Waahh... Enak sekali, Hinata-chan."

BLUSH

Mukaku memerah sempurna. Tak kusangka Naruto-kun akan memuji masakanku ini.

"A, arigatou ne, Naruto-kun,"

"Hm, sama-sama," balasnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

**Flashback Off**

**X Pemisah****(Hehehe)Pemisah X**

**Hinata POV(again)**

Entah semenjak kejadian itu, aku berfikir kalau Naruto-kun menyukaiku. Semenjak kejadian itu pula, aku mulai makan siang bersamanya walau kadang bersama Sasuke-kun dan ketiga sahabatku. Semenjak bersama Naruto-kun, aku mulai banyak tersenyum. Hari-hariku terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

Kadang kami pulang sekolah bersama-sama(+ Sasuke-kun, Sakura, Ino, Tenten). Jalan-jalan bersama. Hal itu terasa menyenangkan. Dan karena hal itu, lebih banyak yang menggodaku dengan berkata "Asik ya pulang sekolah dengan pacarnya," atau "Tidak kusangka orang sepolos dan sepintar kamu bisa pacaran dengan Naruto-kun yang hiperaktive itu," . Hampir setiap hari semua teman sekelasku berkata begitu padaku. Tapi ada kira-kira empat laki-laki dikelasku tidak pernah berkata begitu padaku. Contohnya Neji-kun. Sebagai sepupuku, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun. Memang aku tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun, tapi setidaknya bukankah sebagai sepupu sendiri dia mau mendukungku. Aku tahu kalau Neji-kun terkenal pendiam dan cool seperti Sasuke-kun. Tapi, aku merasa Neji-kun itu menyimpan rahasia yang tidak aku tahu.

Dan ada lagi yang tidak pernah merasa kalau Naruto-kun itu berpacaran atau suka padaku. Ya, ketua kelasku. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Saudara kandung dari Sabaku no Kankuro. Lebih tepatnya dingin. Gaara-san memang cool seperti Neji-kun. Tapi bila bersama-sama Naruto-kun, Gaara-san lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Image dinginnya itu mulai terhapus dibenakku. Dan itu pula, kenapa sepertinya Gaara-san tidak pernah menganggap bahwa aku dan Naruto-kun berhubungan lebih dari sahabat. Tapi memang aku dan Naruto berhubungan belum lebih dari sahabat. Naruto-kun juga banyak bercerita tentang Gaara-kun maupun Neji-kun. Kurasa Naruto-kun tahu apa yang mereka berdua rahasiakan. Oh iya, Gaara-san adalah idola ketiga setelah Neji-kun dan Sasuke-kun. Karena Naruto sering bercerita tentang Gaara-san, aku mulai tahu kenapa Gaara-san sering menolak gadis-gadis yang menyukainya. Seperti Neji-kun dan Sasuke-kun yang suka menolak pernyataan cinta para gadis-gadis. Naruto-kun sepertinya tahu siapa pacar dari Neji-kun maupun Gaara-kun(**Author:** para fujo dan fudan tahu kan siapa pacar mereka-mereka. Khu khu khu*Evil laugh ON*). Tapi Naruto-kun tidak pernah memberitahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu. Pernah aku meminta diberi tahu siapa pacar Neji-kun. Sbagai sepupunya Neji-kun, aku merasa berhak tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi Naruto-kun berkata, "Maaf Hinata-chan. Aku dititipkan Neji untuk tidak memberitahukan padamu atau teman-temanmu. Karena Neji sendiri menyimpan rahasiaku. Maaf ya."

Ada lagi selain mereka berdua yang merasa aku dan Naruto-kun tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya. Seorang sahabat Naruto-kun yang lain yaitu Sasuke-kun, dan seorang lagi adalah sekertaris OSIS yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto-kun bernama Nara Shikamaru. Kalau Sasuke-kun entah kenapa aku tidak tahu. Sebagai sahabat baik Naruto-kun yang sudah akrab dari bayi, mungkin Naruto-kun meminta privasi. Atau aku juga merasa hal yang janggal pada Sasuke-kun. Nah yang terakhir Shikamaru-san. Shikamaru-san adalah murid yang pintar. IG-nya saja sangat tinggi. Aku selalu tahu kalau Naruto-kun merasa iri dengan Shiikamaru-san karena kepintarannya. Entah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa nilai Shikamaru-san selalu bagus. Padahal aku dan Narut-kun sering melihat dia tertidur dikelas saat pelajaran maupun istirahat.

Shikamaru-san tidak temasuk idola Konoha High Scholl. Tapi kalau ku akui, Shikamari-san cukup banyak yang suka. Contohnya Ino. Ino pernah bilang padaku kalau Shikamaru-san itu keren dan baik. Shikamaru-san memang baik dan pintar. Tidak dingin dan ramah. Tapi kata Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san itu tipe pemalas dan pembosan. Mungkin karena itu Shikamaru-san cukup banyak idolanya. Aneh. Kalau dari keakrab-annya dia dan Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kalau Shikamaru-san juga teman baik dari ketiga idola sekolah(idola sekolah kelas 2) ini. Aku pernah melihat mereka ber-lima(+Naruto) saling mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Membuat aku iri. Aku yakin kalau Sikamaru-san tahu rahasia mereka-mereka itu.

**X Pemisah****(Hehehe)Pemisah X**

**Hinata POV(again again)**

Ah! Aku belum bilang kepada kalian-kalian. Bila teman-temanku menggodaku dengan bilang kalau aku pacar Naruto-kun, aku selalu merasa hawa membunuh. Entah dari mana aura dan hawa itu datang. Membuatku menjadi merinding. Seperti ada yang marah.

Semenjak sehari-harinya aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun, ketiga sahabat baikku menganggap kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun. Karena aku selalu membantu dan makan bersama Naruto-kun(walau tidak Cuma berdua). Tapi kalian salah. Kenyataan tidak berpihak pada hatiku. Tidak berpihak pada keinginanku. Tidak berpihak pada pengelihatan kalian semua. Suatu hal yang menyakitkan bagiku tapi juga membahagiakanku. Entah kenapa aku bahagian.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku sedang pulang sekolah sendiri. Aku berjalan sendiri tanpa kendaraan. Dibawah derasnya hujan Tentu aku memakai payungku. Saat aku mulai berbelok ketikungan jalan. Aku melihat Naruto-kun. Melihat Naruto-kun dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Seseorang yang selalu pulang bersamaku dan juga Naruto-kun. Aku melihat Naruto-kun dan dia berciuman. Bukan ciuman sekedar cipika-cipiki. Ciuman bibir dengan bibir yang terlihat penuh perasaan dibawah derasnya hujan yang hanya terlindung oleh sebuah payung. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto-kun dan dia sudah berpacaran. Tidak pernah terfikirkan bahwa orang **itu** yang akan menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun. Kekasih orang yang kusayangi, yang kucintai. Aku yang melihatnya hanya sembunyi dibalik tembok perapatan tersebut agar tidak ketahuan.

Tidak ada satu tetespun air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Aku yang melihat mereka berdua berciuman hanya terdiam membisu. Anehnya, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku memunculkan sebuah senyum tulus dan senang dari diriku ini. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum tulus saat melihat orang yang kusayangi itu memiliki pacar dan berciuman didepan mataku sendiri(walau tanpa ketahuan). Memang hatiku terasa sakit dan sesak. Tapi aku merasa senang dan tidak sedih. Aneh bukan. Ha-ha-ha. Lucu sekali. Mungkin karena aku tahu, kekasih Naruto-kun kalau aku ingat baik-baik, dia orang yang berbeda dengan Naruto-kun tapi justru sangat mengerti Naruto-kun. Mereka berdua memang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku mulai menyukai Naruto-kun sebagai sahabat. Aku tidak pernah lagi berfikir bahwa aku akan disukai atau diintai Naruto-kun lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Karena aku tahu. Orang yang beruntung itu juga mencintai Naruto-kun setulus hati dan Naruto-kun sendiri juga mencintainya setulus hati. Bila kalian ingin tahu siapa orang itu. Akan kuberi tahu.

"Hei 'baka' kuning, ayo pulang," teriak seseorang yang sedang memanggil Naruto-kun dari depan papan tulis.

"Sabar dong! Sebentar lagi," sahut Naruto-kun kesal dipnggil baka oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Cih, lambat. Dasar Naru-kura-kura," sahut kekasih Naruto-kun meninggalkan kelas.

"APAAAAAA? TEME" kesal Naruto sambil menyusul kekasih tersayangnya itu.

Ya. Itulah pacar Naruto-kun. Orang yang sangat mengerti Naruto-kun dan sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. Orang yang aku setujui dan orang yang aku rasa ocok jadi pendamping Naruto-kun saat dewasa. Kalian tahu kan siapa orangnya? Aku harap kalian sama sepertiku.

**Fin**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini...*sujud2 syukur*

Aku terharu... ^.^

Bagaimana endingnya? Bagus? Janggal?

Kurasa tidak janggal...

Coba saja tebak siapa orang yang paling mengerti Naruto dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain?

Tahu kan? (',')

Oke oke...

Plis Read and Review.. ^^ Thanks


End file.
